DBZ Blood Transfusion
by BestMangaWriter-M
Summary: It's the normal Dragonball Z story but the Z fighters and Kami are sure they wont be here forever so they find the humans on earth with the highest ki level and inject the direct sayain blood into humans to try to make powerful hybrid humans to defend the planet along side the strongest fighters in the world, to protect the world they all know and love. Its a great story. Thank You


Blood transfusion DBZ!  
DISCLAIMER, THIS STORY IS COMPLETLY ORIGIONAL AND MY IDEA SO PLEASE RESPECT THAT. ALSO ALL RIGHT BELONG TO AKIRA TORIYAMA.

. Me, De 'ante, Blake, Abdiasis, Gavin, Graeme, Isse, Said, Yunis

. other supporting characters

. Location: America

. Location: Africa

. Themes: surprise, violence, anger, death, comedy, suspense, love/romance

. Basic Plot: Mohammed Blake and de'ante sneak off school grounds to get some coffee before school starts

-xxx-

The three guys stop at the local marathon gas station near their school. They walk in and are greeted by the employee. They buy their

three coffees and head out of the store. On the way back

Back 3 extremely built men of average height… well just appear. Oddly enough none of them really

Screamed or were startled at the least. There were a couple of weird factors though, one of them was green.

Also the clothes that the men were wearing. The tallest and the weirdest of the three was wearing

purple jumpsuit, a white wrapping around his head that resembled a turban, pointy tan slip

On shoes, and a weird cape that looked like it had armor hidden under it and that it extended over his

Shoulders. Not to menschen he had pointy ears. The shortest of the three on had on a tight blue shirt that cut

off at the shoulders and a pair of what looked

Like gym pants and pointy white boots with three gold stripes on the points, and had very big, very spiky black hair

That looked really cool. The last one had very pointy hair like the other one but his hair was more distributed instead of pointing up

Like the other guy. He had on an orange-red jumpsuit, a blue shirt under the jumpsuit, a blue belt, two blue wristbands and blue

boots. They all just stared each

Other down, the one in orange had a goofy grin on his face unfortunately that's the one Mohammed was staring at they both broke out laughing

Uncontrollably. De'ante and the guy in blue both yelled in unison at Mohammed in unison and the one in orange. The one in blue yelled "knock it off kakorot!" to the man in orange.

And de'ante smacked Mohammed on the back of the head and like he always says "you need help!" after we calmed down the one in blue

Said to the tall green person

"Piccolo! Are these the ones we were after?" in a calm hushed tone.

"Yes they are" but the rest of them aren't with them."

"Hold up, what do you mean "the ones were after!" Blake asked suspiciously

The man in orange just looked at the one in blue. Before a serious smirk arose onto his face.

He took a deep breath before turning back to us.

"Look we can't say much right now but you guys are going to have to come with us. He said in a serious tone.

" Where have I seen these guys before?, Mohammed thought to himself.

"Look buddy we don't even know your names" so don't expect us to even think about following you" Blake exclaimed.

"Yeah he's right" De'ante interrupted!

"Listen we can't talk here but if you give us 5 min we can explain everything.

"Look we already said n!" is all he could say before Mohammed interrupted.

"We'll listen to what they have to say" Mohammed said as he grinned "I don't know why have a feeling what they have to say could be important."

"Thanks" the man in orange replied.

"Ok to start off we, NO! Blake said as he cut the man off.

"We're not talking about anything and were sure as hell not going anywhere" Blake screamed.

"Blake calm the fuck down! the least we can do is hear them out." Mohammed suggested.

"Hell no if they don't wanna give us any answers right here and now then let's just kick their asses!

"Blake we can't just go around trying to pick a fight with everyone!"

"Goku, were running out of time" the green man whispered.

"I know, the man in orange whispered back.

"We have to find a way to make them believe what we need to say"

"Well, looks like we don't have a choice if were running out of time" the man in blue pointed out bluntly.

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean" Blake yelled, as he clenched his fists tightly.

"You'll find out soon enough!" yelled the man in blue

"Bring it ass hole!"

"Happy to oblige!"

"Calm down" Mohammed and the man in orange said in unison!

"Were out of time! The green man noted.

"Just gimmie a second".

"Fine" said the man in blue, he looked like he was going to do something stupid so the man in orange held back the man in blue.

Mohammed did the same to an outraged Blake.

When the man in blue and Blake seemed to have calmed down a bit they were both let go,

But before anybody could even make eye contact again,

WOOSHHH! In a split second the man in blue punched Blake in the stomach making him drop his coffee and pass out

Right in front of Mohammed and De'ante.

Without a second thought de'ante rushed to Blake's aid and Mohammed dropped his coffee and just stared before he glared at the man, he didn't even see what happened to blake, all he saw was blake on the ground, he rushed to the man in blue and threw a

Punch right into the man in blue's face!

"take that you son of a bitch!"

The man in blue started laughing, as if Mohammed's punch hadn't even grazed him. And just like Blake, the man in blue threw a punch that seemed almost invisible, and Mohammed fell to his knees… "Damn it" he whispered, before he hit the ground with a thud.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?" De'ante exclaimed

Seeing his closest friends on the ground was fuel for his bitter anger.

He too lunged at the man in blue instead he threw his coffee at the man hoping it would stall him but he dodged and before he knew it, De'ante met the same fate as his friends. It ended as quickly as it started. As things went black the men in orange said to De'ante well explain when you wake up. De'ante, Blake, and Mohammed just lay there unconscious.

-xx-

"Jeez u think you might have gone a little overboard Vegeta?" the man in orange criticized.

"He's right Vegeta; they are only kids you know.

"Look who's talking piccolo, all these years with the clown have really made you soft."

"You should talk Mr. Prince of Saiyans, didn't you come to earth to destroy it, HOWS THAT WORKING OUT FOR YOU!?"

"Why you stupid Namek, who in the hell do you think you're talking to, I AM THE PROUD PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!"

"And as for you kakorot we were running out of time and had no choice, now let's get out of here before people see these idiots laying here."

"Fine!" Mr. grumpy pants the man in orange said jokingly, and my names Goku not kakorot!"

"This isn't the time clown!" Vegeta scolded.

"Hey piccolo do you mind grabbing those guys?" Goku asked

"Sure thing"

"Ok guys hold on'' Goku said

With Vegeta carrying an unconscious Blake, and piccolo carrying Mohammed and De'ante, Vegeta with one hand free

held onto Goku's hand, and Goku placed his hand on piccolo. Goku formed his hand and placed his index and

middle finger onto his forehead. Before they vanished, Goku said jokingly,

"Now Vegeta I only like you as a friend!" Goku smirked.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOUR CLOWN!"

"Ha-ha" Goku laughed while poking fun at Vegeta.

"Next stop Dendei's tower!" with a determined look on his face he felt that mabey the world could be secure, should anything happen.


End file.
